You Do Know Me
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: What if Jake and Amy got together after 1x13? How would it have happened? Read to find out. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!


"You do know me." Jake said with a big grin on his face. He loved seeing how much Amy knew about him. It showed him that they were still close even after the stupid bet that he won. Of course he loved the fact that he beat Amy Santiago and that she went on a date with him. Technically they are still on a date and he loves it. It's even better than he thought it would be. Sitting on a roof top at night watching the city in the distance and laughing with Amy Santiago. Amy also enjoyed it. She didn't want to admit it, she would never admit it to Jake because she knew it would come back to bite her in the ass. She didn't like admitting to herself that she loved being around Jake because he made her laugh, he balanced her out and because she just loved his presence either because it would mean she would be admitting that she has feeling for him.

It was getting late and the bad guys were nowhere to be seen and so Jake though it be a good idea to go.

"Hey it's getting late and no ones to be seen. Do you want to get going? I'll drop you off at your apartment."

"Yeah good idea, could we getting something to eat on the way though? We ended up not having dinner and I'm starving."

"Yeah I'm hungry as well, good idea."

They went back to his car and stopped at a restaurant that was still open at 1am. Jake was being a gentleman; he opened the car door for her and pulled the chair out for her.

"Jake are you feeling okay? You're being strangely nice…"

"Yeah I'm just trying to make up for having you go the stakeout with me for so long and for the worst date ever."

"No it counts as a good date."

"Seriously?" Jake said sitting down opposite to Amy.

"Yeah, nothing will beat the one I had with my aunt's dentist. He started checking my teeth in the restaurant just before desert." Amy said laughing; Jake couldn't help but laugh as well. "What was your worst date?"

"Well the last lady I went out with burst into tears when I told her I was a Gemini." Amy laughed and Jake just smiled. He loved to see Amy smile or laugh. He though she looked beautiful when she laughed and she did. For a minute he just sat and admired her and Amy couldn't help but notice.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh…what? I wasn't staring." Jake could feel himself turn red and Amy just nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Jake couldn't help think this could be a real date with they were they were talking about really personal stuff. He needed to know but he wasn't going to ask. He wouldn't ruin what they have between them right now with one question or statement. Their conversation changed suddenly to a very personal one about their previous relationships meaning Teddy and Sophia and why they broke up.

"Yeah well after I found out you liked me and Sophia saw my expression she broke up with me because she thought I still had feelings for you."

"I'm sorry that sucks."

"You know what not really I realised that she wasn't the one for me. We didn't really seem to work. You know we didn't balance each other out like we should have."

"Wow Jake. I never knew you thought about that kind of stuff." Amy said with a very shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah well you know I want a serious relationship now. It's about time." Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jake Peralta a man child as some though wanted a serious relationship just like her. Maybe it was about time to accept and admit her feeling for him but she couldn't help to think that he was over her now and so she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin what they have between them right now at this moment.

"That's good Jake." Jake just smiled and she couldn't help and smile back. She loved that smile; it gave her butterflies especially when she made him smile.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm looking for a serious relationship as well but the guys I've went out with after me and Teddy broke up just didn't have a connection with me. There was never a second date with any of them."

"Huh that sucks." Jake said trying to keep a straight face but he did not mean that. He was actually glad because it meant that she was still single and he still had a chance.

They decided to get going but they had to walk home since they had a couple of drinks. It was half two in the morning at it was cold, out of the corner of his eye Jake could see Amy shivering.

"Here you're cold have my jacket." He said as he took of his jacket and handed it to her.

"No come on Jake its fine."

"Amy Santiago you are cold, I can see you shivering take my jacket." She nodded and took his jacket. Immediately she smelt his cologne and she loved it. It made her feel very close to Jake.

"Thanks Jake." He smiled with his big grin even though he was no cold it didn't matter to him. By three they made it too Amy's apartment. Being the gentlemen he is he walked her to her door.

"Thank you Jake, I had a really great night." She couldn't help herself and so she kissed him on the cheek and he couldn't help himself either and so he kissed her and straight away she kissed him back. The kiss was passionate and everything they both hoped for.

"God I waited so long for you to do that." Amy said quickly unlocking her door. Jake couldn't help but smile. She felt about him the same way he felt about her and that made him the happiest man child in the world.

"Do you want to come in?" Jake nodded and then kissed her again and again she kissed him back straight away. They eventually moved to the bedroom.

She woke up as the bright sun came in through her blinds. She felt warmth beside her and as she turned she realised Jake Peralta was lying next to her. Naked. Very naked, she thought to herself. She couldn't complain though, she very much enjoyed the view. As she turned a bit more he woke up, his hair was a mess and he looked adorable. She looked at the time, it was 11.30. Luckily Holt gave them the day off since they were out on the stakeout for so late.

"Morning." He said in a husky voice most definitely still tired after last night.

"Hey." She replied smiling as she remembered the events of last night. She got up and up on an oversized t-shirt and headed to the kitchen whilst Jake fell back asleep. She made some coffee and watched TV until an hour later Jake finally decided to get up.

"Morning." He said once again running his hand through his hair in only his jeans.

"More like afternoon but hey. There's coffee in the kitchen." Still half a sleep Jake walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup coffee and then he sat beside her on the couch. For a minute they sat in awkward silence until Amy could stop herself from asking the one question that had been bothering her since she woke up.

"Jake where is this going?" Jake turned to face her with a very shocked expression.

"You mean us?" Jake asked a little confused and Amy only nodded in response.

"Well you know that I want a serious relationship and that's where I want this to go. What do you think?"

"I want the same and I really like you but what if this doesn't work? I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Well then we have to make it work. I really like you as well and we won't find out if this works until we give it a shot. I don't want to just give up because we're scared of what might happen. Yes I'm also scared but I really think this will work and it will turn into something really great so Amy Santiago will you be my girlfriend?" All she could do was smile, she got lost in his words. Words that she never thought she'd hear him say. He was really serious about this and it made her extremely happy. She kissed him, passionately.

"Should I take that as a yes then?"

"Yeah now shut up and kiss me." and so he did. She felt that this could into something great as well and they were both right; it turned out to something amazing.


End file.
